Between the Twin Gates
by DuckBoyMousse
Summary: Ranma is having some weird dreams and visions. Could they be of a past life...or maybe a future one.


Between the Twin Gates: Book 1, Prologue - In the Beginning  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ Disclaimer: OK, we all know that I don't own Ranma 1/2. If I did then why would I wanna write this story? I would've already used it since it's gonna be sooooo good!! hahhahahaha! Anyway I'm a poor 16 year old with a really bad job. So, if I get sued I don't have anything, but my obsessions -BAM  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
And so it all begins....at the beginning!  
  
Prologue  
  
The day was like all the other days that pass us by. We walked, or should I say ran our butts off, to school like usual. Being stalled by...by....well everyone! I swear these people don't know when to stop! If you kick their butts they show up the next day as if nothing happened. That's why I've started to be afraid of just walking down the street. I barely ever feel safe! At home, well I guess it's what you could say is a home I just stay there, I have to watch my back for my fiances. Yes, I know fiances...that means more then one. They just kinda started to gather, and there is never any end to them. I end up finding out about a new one almost every month. How would someone get that many you are probably wondering? It's all my stupid ol' man's fault. When he would be running out of food he'd promise my hand in marriage to someone that had food and a daughter, I doubt it wasn't only people with daughters as well, to fill his belly! I'm getting away from the subject though. With every day I get many challenges. You see I'm a martial artist of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and people like to challenge me. When I say anything goes it's true. I've participated in all kinds of martial arts. Take a common every day thing and add martial arts to it and I've done it! I also have to protect one of my fiances that could be called a beacon for kidnappers. I rescue her and still it happens again and again and again....let's just say it gets to be crazy. The best way to describe my every day is chaos. So imagine what is worse then that and that's my life. Sometimes I wonder why I stick around to this every day mayhem. Well, I keep telling myself that even if I go somewhere else they'll all follow me there anyway, but the reason is that I can't leave. I love one of my fiances more then the rest, but I can't just choose her. Why? If I did then the others would rip her apart or use her as bait to get the upper hand. I think they already know, but the other reason is that I'm afraid to tell her how I feel. I think that she hates me. Well, when you get hit by a mallet all the time by the same person you secretly love you'd be a little cautious too. I do provoke it sometimes with my big mouth, but don't we all do that anyway. Well, the true reason is that I don't know what to do when it comes to people. That's what happens when you don't have any social life from age six to sixteen. You see me and the ol' man where continuously traveling so I didn't have much of a chance. I learned to show love the way a six year old would, by picking on the one you "like". You know the whole poking and teasing thing. I can't help it that's how old I am socially. I just wish she would see it that way. Well, life has been crazy since I can remember. Well, until recently. I've just been spacing out and having some really weird dreams and visions.  
  
The dreams seemed to be of another person. I kept hearing a name being called out. The name being Mezoso. During these dreams I, being this Mezoso person, would destroy cities, murder people, and worst of all enjoy it! I don't know why, but after these dreams I always felt a rush of small electric shocks all over my body. At the same time I feel a strong sense of nausea at the grousem pictures of destruction that are shown to me in my dreams. The visions are the exact opposite of my dreams. Peace, happines, and love are all that I see. I wish that my dreams were my visions. The funny thing is that I need to have my morbid dreams to see my stupendous visions. Destruction to see peace, but does it always need to be that way? With each passing day the dreams and visions become clearer and more in- depth. I feel as if I am truely becoming Mezoso. The one problem with that is.... Mezoso..... is...... the living dead.  
  
End Prologue  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Author's Notes: Here it is the Prologue for my newest, and most twisted, fanfic to date...Between the Twin Gates. I hope to write chapter one very soon and continue to get my emotional wreak that I am into this story. I know I did a total recap on all of the main parts of the Ranma 1/2 series, but I needed to. It shows the way I think Ranma sees his life and his problems and mostly my attempt at an introspective. Well, time to get to sleep. Keep on reading! Respect, -BAM 


End file.
